The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of philodendron plant, botanically known as Philodendron selloum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘TWYPH0007’. The new cultivar is the result of a somaclonal variant of Philodendron selloum ‘Winterbourn’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,030) from approximately 10,000 micropropagated plants of the original cultivar in 1999 in Nonthaburi, Thailand.
The new cultivar was created in 1999 in Nonthaburi, Thailand and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by micropropagation and division in Nonthaburi, Thailand over an eight-year period. ‘TWYPH0007’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.